Incondite
by OkamiPlayer
Summary: You know what really sucks when you die? You get reincarnated. Now I know that doesn't sound as bad as it does, but when you get thrown into another body, told by the freaking Buddha himself to change the entire Naruto verse, and become Killer Bee and A's younger sister, you kinda start wishing you just went to heaven and say you had a good life…but of course not, huh Buddha? SI!OC


_Prologue~ Naruto Here We Come!_

You know that saying some people say when destiny takes you places you never expect yourself to be. Well, when my grandmother told me that I thought it was just her trying to pass off her wisdom.

But apparently it literally does.

And I had to learn that the hard way after I died. Yes you heard me correctly, I died…on my birthday to be precise and I was _just_ having the _'best'_ day ever.

First off, my parents didn't say happy birthday to me-no surprise there since they haven't said that since I was five, secondly, my grandma died at the hospital later _on_ my birthday, and lastly, I got hit by a drunk driver who decided that everyone on the same sidewalk as I were bowling pins.

Yep, what a great birthday present for turning 21 years old.

And here I thought it was going to be a simple, typical Friday so that after I came home from my classes and work, I could have a Naruto re-read and re-watch marathon as my birthday present to myself. But no, course not…

Right before I died, I gave a silent prayer to my Grandma to tell her I'd see her soon and my final thanks to Naruto for being the awesomest manga ever as much as it pained my heart to say goodbye. _(Sounds_ _like a Titanic or Notebook scene if you ask me)_

My last thoughts were all about Naruto before everything went black.

 **Bang!**

0-

I groaned with pain as I slowly opened my eyes but scrunched them together immediately as I felt my body angrily protest when I tried to move off the ground. God, it felt like I was hit by a Grand Sierra Toyota…

…

My eyes shot opened after a few moments, looking up into a golden colored ceiling. I was hit by a car…did I…die…son of a biscuit!

I laid there for several moments as my brain slowly put the pieces together.

I sighed deeply as it seemed that I probably did, _'Whelp, it was bound to happen at some point right? That's the reason why we have YOLO.'_

But what didn't make sense was why I felt like I was still alive? You know I thought once you're dead, then that's it, you're gone. But hey, maybe it was like one of those phenomenon's where I went to Heaven but came back to life? I really hoped that wasn't the case cause I ain't going through the 'phase' again, or if worse comes to worse I'm a guy…now that would be something…

I slowly turned my head from side to side as I scanned the room, which I assumed was Heaven, or some sort of pre-heaven before you enter actual heaven. But I found it pretty ironic how this pre-heaven very much reminded me of the episode when Naruto had first met his mother, Kushina.

 _"_ _So you know of this room then, Dika Matsumaki?"_ A deeply monotone voice asked, making me snap my head- despite the pain- toward the voice.

My eyes could've popped out of their sockets at what they saw and my jaw 'dropped' to the floor, ' _Oh…my…god…'_

" _Aren't you the…wait, hold up…a-"_

 _"_ _Dika, I acknowledge that you may want me to answer the many questions you have swirling in your mind, but could you please refrain from asking any whilst I explain quickly."_

I was like a sloth when I nodded once again. _"Thank you. I know that this will be confusing for you, but you will understand once the time comes."_ He breathed in deeply, before opening his beautifully colored eyes to peer down at me.

" _You are the Seer of this universe's dimension, but the dimension you had previously lived in was one that you were meant to learn from to gain enough knowledge to change this dimension for the better. You were blessed by Amaterasu and I so that you could help the Child of Prophecy and guide him on a path far less darker than the one he once treaded. My time has run out, young one. I have been watching you your whole life and I know you will do us proud…"_ The Buddha himself vanished into thin air, leaving me speechless on the now very comfortable ground.

I got three words…Biggest. Bombshell. Ever…

I laid there, completely speechless as my mind was in complete shambles. After a while I slowly recuperated myself, trying to analyze what THE HECK just happened, ' _Child of Prophecy? Wait, did he mean what I really think he meant?'_

Suddenly I felt something painfully pulling on my body as everything in the room burst with blinding light. And everything went dark…

As soon as things went cold, it suddenly felt like I was coddled in warmth. I tried to look where I was, or more importantly, who it was , but my vision was blurry and I could only make out three shapes crowding me, all speaking at the same time.

However, the one thing that made be freeze up was that very distinctive rap-talk, " _…A-nii, Old Man, and the one and only Killer Bee, whee!"_ Holy crap…

The Buddha reincarnated me…INTO FREAKING NARUTO! AS SOMEONE OR MAYBE RELATIVE OF THE FREAKING RAIKAGE, FUTURE RAIKAGE, AND RIP OFF EMINEM!

…Someone shoot me? No, wait, he might just reincarnate me again, and as a punishment he'll reincarnate me into a guy. Crap…well, I guess it's crying time…

 **Rewritten Chapter 8/1/15**


End file.
